Delia confronts the subject of James's facial deformity
by foxxay
Summary: This is between an OC and Delia. Instead of losing eyesight from acid, Delia loses it from a lab accident in school long before. Everything is set before Ep. 1 Bitchcraft. My OC has a scar on his face (left side of his lip) and has the hots for Delia, as they are long time friends. DISCLAIMER: This plot is set from Red Dragon I DONT OWN ANYTHING (except for this entry)


"When I was younger, I had a wonderful time as a child when I went to the zoo. Id help with the animals, do some work every now and then, but my favorite part was the cougar exhibit. I got to pet once when I was younger, before I lost my eyesight, and it was a wonderful experience, considering it was the last thing I can remember seeing. Lab accident. " she concludes.

Alhough James was listening to her childhood memories, all he could think about was her eyes and her perfect lips. The way she smiled without knowing it. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but he didn't know how to act around her. He was afraid he would screw things up between them.

"Anyways, I always tried to keep an image of what that cougar looked like. Although, to be honest, what I see in my head is probably nothing like a cougar it's more like a goat or a donkey."

They both giggled like young children.

"You okay?" She softly said, looking in the area she thought James was, but he was just a few inches to her left.

"Mmhmm." He quietly mumbled.

"You don't talk much do you?" The way it sounded coming from her made him feel like it was a good thing. He loved her hair and the way it swayed across when she moved her head, and the way she would try to look in his direction but never really met his eyes, or even his body.

"Mm no, I-I guess not." Delia melted in the way he shyly mumbled that sentence, a touch of sweetness and kindness.

"I'm going to say something and I want to get it out of the way." She guided herself to where he was standing with her hand gliding across the table.

She came to a stop in front of him, his forehead mildly getting wet with perspiration out of nervousness.

"I can hear you've had some form of...deformity on your face." She placed her hands on his chest and moved them up to his neck.

"But I understand you're fine because you speak perfectly well. If you don't want to talk to me, that's cool. But I hope that you do because, I understand what's it like to always have people thinking that you're different."

He looked at her eyes and lightly brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well that's uh, that's good."

He cupped her perfectly smooth face with his soft hands, becoming entranced in her eyes.

"May I touch your face?" He pulled his hand away from her hair as she slid hers up to greet his face.

"I want to know if you're smiling or frowning. I want to know if I should just shut up or-"

He grabbed her hands, quickly pulling them away from his face. He stared at her soft hands at glanced down, getting a full look at her. He was hesitant, and didn't know what to do. Should he let her? Should he just pull her hands away? All he could do with her hands was grasp them and admire them, but he had to say something quick.

"Take my word that I'm smiling." He whispered it so slightly, Delia closed her eyes and lost herself in his gentle words.

"I have to go." He quickly let go of her hands and grabbed his jacket, booking for the door.

"If I offended you, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

He paused before exiting the academy, and turned to meet her looking in his direction. He let go of the door handle and strided over to her before placing his hands in her hair and kissing her romantically. He stood there for a moment, thinking about her plump lips and the way they tasted, or her fuzzy skin and how it felt against him.

"You didn't offend me. You could never."

She was absolutely gone from that point. That kiss meant everything to her, and she would never forget it.

He pulled away and headed for the door before lightly closing it and getting a good look at her.

She had a look of disappointment on her face, not from him but from her self. "I shouldn't have mentioned his facial deformity, I should have just shut up and kissed him." She thought to herself before wiping a tear.


End file.
